The Shift
by sunnydayz84
Summary: Elana struggles with her role and relationship between the brothers of Stefan and Damon. Starts off slowly, but will get more interesting as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE - ALONE

Damon sat quietly on the top of the rift, watching the sunset in the valley below. This was a rare sight to see, Damon in quiet mode. Damon thinking over the world around him, thoughtfully and carefully. His mind wondered carefully back to Katherine, then to Elena… and all the in-between. He would never admit it, but he loved Katarina unconditionally. He also loved Elena unconditionally, but a little more and more as the days progressed. That was the difference.

Damon liked Elena because she made him feel more than the anger and hatred he had felt for centuries. Elena made him want to better himself; she gave him an increased awareness of the life around him. He felt more. An appreciation was starting to grow. His dark side was still there, but locked in a room, kept in a cage under the watchful gaze of the beautiful Elena.

Damon watched as the dusk breezes swang through the trees and with it carrying the sound of human voices. He switched back into predator mode as he carefully listened to the voices close by, just hikers. Quickly leaving the rift he headed back home, after all, he was catching up with old friends tonight who were going to do him a favour.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - DEALS

Damon arrived home just in time to see the black jeep pull up into his driveway. Checking for Stefan's car, he was relieved to find Stefan had followed through with plans and taken Elena to a party for the night.

"We meet again…" said a suave woman stepping out of the jeep. Her feet hit the ground with a thump, with black cow boy boots and a raging yellow dress; she was quite the eccentric as per usual. Damon grinned, and tried not to flatter the overtly beautiful vampire more than she already knew. With long red hair and tantalising green eyes she was stunning and quite unusual looking in a glorious way. "Lana"… "A pleasure as always". Damon watched her swiftly walk into the boarding house, suitcase in hand. She was almost entertaining to watch, he liked her slightly, but she was also a little raging mad, but good with business deals. Lana walked into the house without being invited; after all, she was here for a business deal and not for the frivolity of play. She was not very inconspicuous for the business she dealt with, but she had great friends... so little worries in the area of protection.

Damon followed Lana into the living room where she sat down and placed her briefcase on the table. She looked up and grinned, "And what should be the pleasure of this call?" Damon came over and sat adjacent to her on the couch opposite, hands clenched in front of him tensely. "I need to get some fake passports, for a friend, myself and Stefan." Lana looked intrigued, but as per usual didn't let on her utter attraction to Damon which had consumed her for years. Their brief encounter in Mexico was slightly in her thoughts. He rejected her though, and knew he used her knowing full well her attraction to him. Damon was like that, but that's what she loved about him.

Damon's glare snapped her quickly out of her nostalgic flashback, "So… can you do it or not?" He watched her closely sensing she was mildly distracted by him again. Lana mulled it over for a second, "it's already done, just give me the information and ill have it to you within a week." She paused, "I treat you well, you know…" Damon grinned, "Don't forget the favour I did for you to not so long ago Lana…"

Lana got up suddenly, with Damon turning and realising that Stefan and Elena had come home early from their party. "Is this her?" Lana looked over to Elena who was standing in the doorway with Stefan. Damon didn't reply with Stefan interjecting quickly, "Lana, long time no see, I trust all is well with Owen?" Lana grinned and walked within close proximity, slipping past him into the driveway, "As always, its wonderful"… there was an awkward silence as Stefan looked to Damon wondering what he was up to. Lana quickly got into her car and left, and Damon picked up a glass of whiskey swirling it ever so carefully. "You're home early, not enjoying the local companies? They're not as they used to be… that's for sure…"

Elena shot him darts," well its better than some, it seems…" With that, Stefan turned to Elena, "Come on…" he nodded, "Let's go upstairs."


End file.
